


Our Solemn Hour

by MareisuinShihaku



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, idk where im goin with this but dont expect a lot from it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareisuinShihaku/pseuds/MareisuinShihaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is in ruins, especially with the Super High School Level Despair running around. In the middle of it all, Naegi Makoto stands, holding a pristine white envelope long crumpled by his sweating hands - Congratulations for being accepted into the Hope's Peak Recreation Project.</p><p>(contains naegiri and light touches of naekuro. may add more ships if i feel like it)</p><p>(also this is some weird-ass au where junko and mukuro were never part of the shsl despair and are just normal (?) teens)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Solemn Hour

'So... here I am...'

Naegi Makoto stands in front of the large building, clutching the white invitation envelope in his hands, so tightly it's almost crumpled. He looks down at it unsurely, tempted to take it out and read it once more, but he doesn't want to risk it. He looks around cautiously for any thieves and ambushers, and, seeing none, hesitantly steps inside the building.

Almost instantly, a gun is aimed at his forehead, and Naegi yelps. He's supposed to be used to this by now, but the probability of being gunned straight down to his organs is just too disgusting to get used to. He gulps and looks straight at the gunner's eyes - and he notices that it's a girl.

A freckled girl with short, black hair stares emotionlessly right back at him, then gestures for something with her hand. Naegi is confused for a moment, but understands and hastily hands the envelope to the gunner. She opens it, skims over the writing quickly, then gives it back to him; almost angrily. She points to a girl with long and dark blue hair, before walking away, seemingly melting into the shadows. 

As soon as the gunner is out of sight, Naegi sprints over to the blue-haired girl. "Um..." He hands her his envelope nervously. "I... I was invited by Hope's Peak Recreation for my 'good luck', and I guess you can say I'm kinda new here." Wow, he is really messing this up. The girl patiently smiles at him, however.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Recreation, then, Naegi-kun!" The girl greets (he supposes she saw his name in the letter). "To be honest, I was just accepted a few days ago, but I think I know my way around here enough. Should I show you around?"

"Oh, yes, please, thank you, um...?" His voice ends in a way that asks for someone's name, and the girl looks a bit taken aback, before laughing a tinkling little laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Maizono Sayaka. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

He smiles back crookedly. "Um, yeah. You might know this already, but my name's Naegi Makoto. It's... It's great to meet you too."

Maizono smiles gently. "Well then, I suppose we'll go to the registration counter first. We need to get you your room number and..." she hesitates, which Naegi finds a bit strange. Maizono doesn't seem to be a person who hesitates much. "And your... pokemon."

"Sorry?" Perhaps he heard her wrong?

She laughs once more, but it seems a bit forced this time. "That's everyone's reaction, including mine!" In a flawless movement, she pulls out what looks like a red-and-white orb with a circular button in the center. "This is a, um, pokeball. It's where you store your pokemon. They can shrink to fit your pocket as well, so they're very useful in carrying pokemon around." She then taps the button at the center, and a bright flash of red light blinds Naegi for a moment, but once it fades away, a strange-looking creature is standing near Maizono.

"Chii?" The creature is vaguely dinosaur-like, but it seems very peaceful-looking, with a warm cream colour for its skin and a large green leaf sprouting from its head. With bright red eyes, it turns to look up at Maizono, who pets its head gently.

"And this is a pokemon. Um... the president of this recreation project told us that pokemon will be very helpful in our later activities. We're only allowed to own one, though. Pokemon are very rare specimens, you see, and have all different sorts of abilities. Um..." Maizono looks down at the pokemon. "President called this a chikorita. I don't really know, but I named her Chii, since it's easier to call her that."

Naegi must have looked extremely dumbfounded, because Maizono started laughing her tinkling laugh. "I understand. Pokemon... they're very interesting and confusing as well. You do need one for protection as well though, so you're required to have one, whether it likes you or not." She looks over to the side for a second, then turns back to Naegi, smiling. "Well then, let's head over to the counter. My, I wonder which pokemon will pick you!"

He isn't sure whether to worry or not, but he worries anyway, just in case.

Maizono leads him to where the counter supposedly is, passing by a hallway full of dorms and a room which looks like the cafeteria. She talks about the various people she's seen in the Recreation building so far; there is this shy, sweet girl who was invited for her Programming skills, a rash male who doesn't practice at all but is still exceptionally good at Baseball... 

"Oh, we're here!" They enter a large room from the hallway, which contains a counter spanning almost the entire area of the room. Behind that semi-circle-shaped counter is a blonde woman with large, spiky pigtails tied with a red-white ribbon and a rabbit pin. A smile stretches across her face as soon as the duo enter.

"A newcomer!" She practically screams like a little child, and flashes a peace sign at Naegi. "Hey there! Enoshima Junko the Fashion Girl here! Since Pres hasn't found a good enough Clerk yet, he's using me to fill this spot. And I love it!" 

"O-Oh... well, nice to meet you, Enoshima-san. I'm Naegi Makoto. Um, I was supposed to get this... pokemon, or something?" He asks hesitantly.

"Ah, yeah!" Enoshima brings out around... five or so pokeballs from underneath the counter. "Here we are, here we are! These are all the pokemon we have right now!" In a flash, she released all five of the pokemon from their confines, and Naegi is blinded once again with the same bright burst of red light. Through the light, he hears, "One a' these guys are gonna pick you, so good luck! We're gonna see just what kind of pokemon you attract!"

Once the light fades away and Naegi stops seeing sunspots in his vison, he faces a multitude of strange-looking animals, all different in appearance. He is not sure if he is supposed to do something; pet them, walk towards them, talk to them maybe? He doesn't know.

Maizono is smiling at him reassuringly, but she looks a bit nervous as well, casting glances at some of the pokemon. Enoshima looks quite excited, glancing back and forth from Naegi to pokemon to pokemon to Naegi to pokemon; as if she is waiting to see which pokemon will tear out his throat first.

One of them approaces him with a dignified air; it looks like a normal cat, with cream fur and a curly tail, but it has a golden coin on its forehead; and it really looks like actual gold. Naegi extends an arm to touch it, see if it is really gold; but the cat shrinks away, hissing and spitting at his hand. The boy retracts his arm a bit too quickly.

"Oh, poor lil' meowth," Enoshima cooes. "Cat /hates/ everyone! Probably doesn't socialize either. Are all meowths like this?"

Naegi shrugs. Of course. What else is there for him to do?

"Maybe you should try approaching one of them," Maizono suggests. "I mean... if you don't initiate a friendship, it's likely there'll be no friendship at all, right?"

Maizono, you great, great friend.

Naegi, following her advice, carefully tries to pet the closest one he could find; an owl, it seems. Though with an extremely round body and - is it standing on /one leg/? - it looked like any ordinary brown-feathered owl.

It doesn't seem like it likes Naegi either, though, as it flutters away and hoots at him angrily. Enoshima makes a disapproving clucking sound, and while Naegi isn't quite sure if it's directed towards him or the owl, he strives to make himself a bit more approachable.

Two of the pokemon are talking together in their strange language, although it seems more like they are simply sitting close to one another. They don't seem to be communicating vocally much; perhaps they are using telepathy? No; Naegi shakes his head, of course not. No matter how strange and unusual these pokemon things were, they couldn't possibly break the laws of physics as much as they already have.

He crawls over to them and attempts to gently place a hand atop one of the pokemon's head, but it makes an irritated expression at him. Naegi has no idea how or why a yellow duck that constantly holds its head in its hands can be considered a pokemon, but the other pokemon doesn't seem to appreciate his presence much either. It looks like a doll, now that he thinks about it; with a vaguely-teardrop shaped head and white and blue as its base colors, it looks a bit like that old fairytale; Alice in Wonderland?

They're meditating, now that he pays more attention to them. The doll pokemon is in a traditional yoga position, and the duck seems to be concentrating quietly. He decides to not disturb them any longer.

Enoshima's laugh registers in his ears, and Naegi questioningly turns his gaze towards her. "Oh man, Naegi! Why do pokemon hate you so much? Maybe you didn't take a bath today!"

Maizono reprimands the blonde sternly, but Enoshima doesn't seem to care. Naegi sighs and turns to look at the last remaining pokemon, and stares blankly.

Nothing's there.

He looks to his left, right, back, then front again. But he can't find the fifth pokemon that may be his only hope.

What if it was a mistake? What if his envelope was supposed to be for another Naegi Makoto in Japan somewhere, and he received it by accident? That's right. He's too unremarkable to be invited for a world-changing Recreation project like this. It was definitely a mistake...

"Vee..."

He whips his head towards the sound, and finds a small, lithe, fox-like creature staring at him. Long, narrow ears twitch curiously, and Naegi spots the white, fluffy mane around its brown-furred neck. Protection?

"Vee... eevee?" It crawls over towards him, but when he stretches out his hand, it suddenly shrinks away and scampers behind the nearest hiding spot; which is Enoshima's leg.

The Fashion Girl scoops the fox up, giggling. "This is probably the closest lil' eevee has gotten to any of the people who came here before! Looks like you're one a' the 'peaceful' people in here, huh?"

Peaceful? "I'm not sure about that..."

"Well, anyway, the lil' gal's yours!" Enoshima grins, shoving the eevee and its pokeball on Naegi's arms. "'Sides, the other pokemon don't like you, so you'll have to make do with her!"

Naegi unsurely steps back a bit, but looks in the eyes of the squirming eevee. They're a warm lime green, just like his, but the eye color doesn't seem natural to it...

"Um... alright, then, I guess," he says. "I guess I can call it..."

"Vee... eevee, vee?" All of a sudden, the eevee leaps out of his arms and runs towards Enoshima's leg once more. A bit surprised, Enoshima peers down at the eevee staring up at her.

"Mmh? You got a problem?" She asked, not unkindly (but not gently either). The eevee doesn't respond, but instead, resorts to jumping upwards all the way to Enoshima's shoulder and nimbly pulling her nametag off. The Fashion Girl yelps, stumbles backward a bit, then steadies herself against the wall. "Whoa, what kind of...?"

The eevee jumps back to Naegi's feet and lowers the nametag to the floor, then, with its paw, clumsily points at the kanji for SHIMA from Enoshima and KO from Junko.

"Shi... ma... ko?" Naegi cocks his head at the eevee. "You want me to call you... no. Your name itself... is Shimako?"

The eevee nods. "... Vee."

"What a smart pokemon..." Maizono mumbles. "So it's real name is Shimako? Maybe its creator gave it that name?"

Enoshima picks up her nametag and readjusts it against her chest. "Whatever. What I wanna know is how that thing knows how to read Japanese. Idol girl told me they were made in America!"

Picking up the eevee, Naegi shrugs. "I guess it doesn't matter for now. Um... so your name is Shimako... I'm fine with that."

Shimako says nothing, but once it gazes around the people in the room, it 'vee's before burying itself inside Naegi's arms.

"Well then!" Maizono claps her hands cheerily "Now that you've got a pokemon, the next thing we have to do is get your room key and number." She turns to look expectantly at Enoshima. "Right?"

"Maybe!" Despite her words, Enoshima returns all the remaining pokemon to their pokeballs and skips back behind her counter. "Let's see, let's see... Naegi, Naegi... oh! Hey, here it is! Naegi Makoto, good luck, right?" She extends her arm towards Naegi, forcefully shoving a room key with a label on it. 

He skims the label quickly - Naegi Makoto, good luck, room number two-one-nine - then nods and pockets the key. "Um... yes. I think so. Thanks, Enoshima-san."

"Mhm!" She bobs her head up and down cheerily, like a little child; now that he thinks about it, doesn't she seem so much like a young girl her appearance even says so? "By the by, have you met my sis yet?"

"Sister?" She has a sister? Oh, no.

"Yeah! Ikusaba Mukuro-nee! We're identical twins, sort of!" Enoshima giggles. "She's probably the one who made that gun go pwo~k on your forehead!" Mimicking the action of shooting a gun to the head, Enoshima leans forward excitedly. "So, so? Did you come by her? Freckles and all?"

"Oh, uhh..." The memory of a certain gunner's threatening glare as soon as he walked into the doors flashed into his mind. /They/ were sisters? "... Sure."

The fashion girl grins. "Scaaaary to think about, hmm? Are you sure you weren't taken in by her gunner charm?"

Naegi isn't sure if Enoshima actually means that or even knows what she's talking about, but he decides not to question it. Maizono is already getting very uncomfortable with the conversation, and the last sentence seems to have made her worse. "Umm, Enoshima-san, I think I- we, um, have to get going, yes? You know, busy being the newcomer, after all, hehe..."

"Yes, of course!" Enoshima unhesitatingly agrees, clapping her hands together. "We can continue this conversation about your love interests at a later date. Definitely."

That scares him.

\---

Maizono leads him to his room first (their rooms are actually right next to each other, oh, what a coincidence!), gives him some time to take in his living area from now on, then goes around to show Naegi the building.

"Hope's Peak Recreation is pretty big," she starts. "It's a very serious project, too. Their main goal is to reform the world and make it livable once again, without having the constant fear of robbers or thieves going in your house without warning. They invite high schoolers from all over Japan with specialties in a certain field, and participate them in supposedly world-building activies." She pauses for a bit. "Um, I was invited because of my Idol status. I don't think it's that big a deal, really..."

"Oh, no, it is! Really! You should be proud of it!" Naegi reassures her. "I mean, being lucky isn't really all that special. Anyone can be a lucky person! Finding a four-leaf clover or believing in lucky charms, things like that!"

Maizono smiles at him. "Thank you for the praise, Naegi-kun. It means a lot to me." After another minute, she continues with her description. "The president of Hope's Peak Recreation obtained pokemon through some strange way. Rumors on the internet say that pokemon are artificially created beings, made through the combination of human, animal, and plant DNA substances, and that President got them from research labs all over the world. These pokemon are 'guaranteed' to help us with our activites, through manual labor, defense, etcetera. Um..." She looks down at the pokeball in Naegi's pocket, peeking out just the tiniest bit. "President didn't say it, but I think we all know pokemon can be very distrusting at times. It'll take quite some time for them to get used to you, so you have to be very nice and patient with them. Maybe then they'll open up a bit to you."

Naegi feels he knows what she's trying to say; «don't make that eevee of yours any suspicious of humans or it's going to stab you in the back somehow.» "Um, right. Yeah."

Maizono forces a smile on her face. "Yes. So, anyway. President said that there are many more pokemon out there in the world. However, he only got around sixteen of them; through that, we can guess that there will be only sixteen members in this Recreation project. But just imagine, sixteen people with different specialties! You're the eleventh person to get here; only five more people before we can officially start! Isn't it exciting?"

As exciting as the activities, maybe. Naegi nods. "Uh, yeah. Totally."

"Then." She contemplates on what to say for a bit. "The Hope's Peak Recreation Headquarters is really quite big. It's designed like a boarding school, though; dorm rooms for the members, a cafeteria, the lobby, the registration area, and much more. It may only have five floors, but they're very wide and big, with many rooms to explore."

Before Maizono can say anything else, there was a sudden crackling sound, and a voice resounds from out of nowhere. "Ayy, this thing on? Ah, so it is! Hey everyone, Enoshima Junko here!" The familiar voice yells unecessarily. "Since all the members have /finally/ arrived, Pres said we can have our first meeting to see what we hafta do! Okay then, gather in the cafeteria on or before two, alright?!" With that, there is another less noticeable static noise, signaling the end of the public announcement.

Naegi turns to look at the Idol. "Um... the cafeteria...?"

Maizono smiles at him. "Yes! It's nearly one right now, so if we hurry, you can get to know the other members of the Recreation project!" Without another word, she clasps his hand with hers and rushes to the assumed direction of the cafeteria.

Not sure whether to be excited or terrified, Naegi follows.

\---

The cafeteria is not far from the dorms, Naegi notes, since they passed by sixteen rooms before reaching the grand double doors of the supposed cafeteria. It looked very regal, even for just a place for eating and (presumably) having conferences.

Once they enter, they see that there are only a few people so far; a short brunette, an extremely muscular person Naegi cannot classify as male or female, a girl with a curly ponytail, and a tall, bulky man in a school uniform. They were all chatting animatedly with each other, but when Naegi and Maizono arrived, the noise suddenly ceased.

There are a few moments of awkward silence, before the muscular person speaks up. "Well... good morning. I suppose you two are some of the other members in here?"

Naegi nods wordlessly, before remembering that he is probably being rude. "Oh... yes. I'm Naegi Makoto, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Maizono Sayaka," Maizono greets cheerfully. "It's nice to meet all of you as well. Well, two of you." She giggles. "I've already met Ishimaru-kun and Fujisaki-san already, you see." She gestures towards the man and the brunette. "They were invited for their exceptional skill in being a Hall Monitor and a Programmer respectively."

The man straightens up, becoming even taller than his original height, and saluting. "Good morning!" He says, sounding very strict and official. "My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hall Monitor! It is very good to meet you!"

The brunette, in contrast to Ishimaru's loud greeting, responds timidly. "U-Um... I'm... Fujisaki Chihiro... um, Programmer. N... Nice to meet you... I'm sorry!"

"W-Why are you aplogizing?" Naegi asks, surprised, and a bit confused at Fujisaki's 'small, scared animal' personality.

"O-Oh... did I displease you...? I'm sorry!" Fujisaki is trembling now; it doesn't look like his response made the Programmer feel any better about himself. 

"N-No! No, you didn't, really! So, um, you don't need to apologize...?" Honestly, Naegi had no idea what to say. 

Thankfully, the curly-ponytail girl decided to introduce herself. "Hey there! I'm Asahina Aoi, Swimmer! Great to meet ya all!"

Muscular person bowed deeply. "I am Oogami Sakura. It is a pleasure meeting you."

Sakura? ... She is a girl?

"Ahh, yes, it's great meeting all of you too, Oogami... -san, Asahina-san, Ishimaru-kun!" Naegi hastily says to avoid the awkward silence. "Umm... well... I guess we can wait for the others...?"

They agree.

\---

It is some time before everyone else arrives. The last to come is Enoshima, who shuts the cafeteria doors behind her and face everyone imposingly, hands on hips. Beside her is the quiet gunner girl... Ikusaba Mukuro, was it? When the two of them stand side-by-side, they really don't look anything like each other...

"Hey there everyone!" Enoshima yells, loud enough for the sound to reverberate in the entire room. "So, Pres says we should all introduce ourselves! Y'know, get to know each other better and stuff like that!"

"And how 'xactly are we gonna /do/ that? Plus, why isn't this 'Pres' a' yours here anyway?" A man with a pompadour and dressed like a street biker, asked angrily. "Shouldn't /he/ be the one giving orders - not some girl like you?"

Enoshima frowns. "Hey, hey, Pres really is the one giving orders. I'm just the one /relaying/ them. Get that in your thick head, why don't you?"

"Why you little...!" Pompadour-man stands up from his chair, causing it to clatter to the floor. However, he simply scowls and fixes his seat back upright, his fist clenched as he plops down. "Hmph. You better be lucky I don't hit girls."

Enoshima giggles mischievously. "Chivalrous, I'm sure. Now..." She turns to face all fourteen of them once more. "Pres told me that he trusts each and every single one of you. I know, I know. Hilarious, isn't it? But he trusts you guys /so/ much that he won't reveal himself; instead, he'll be telling me what you guys have to do! Once you finish his requirements or whatchamacallit; /then/ he'll show up and tell you guys eeeeeverything you need to know." She grins. "And he told me that you guys will, introduce, each, other. Now."

Her voice commands authority, and everyone knows that. They didn't dare try to question her, mainly because they saw how she shot pompadour-man down quickly. Enoshima looked at all of them, giggled, then sat down on a chair.

"Well then! Let's go left to right. I'll start~"

\---

"Enoshima Junko, Fashion Girl here! Temporary Clerk until Pres gets off his lazy ass and finds someone else to do the job. My pokemon's a pink cutie cat called a skitty or whatever. Her name's Eneko."

"... Ikusaba Mukuro, Soldier. Junko's older sister. In charge of the security and part time first aid. Pokemon's a giant mantis with scythes for hands called... scyther. His name's Raiku."

"I-I'm Fukawa Touko, Writer. Though it's not like it matters; we're all going to die in this stupid project or whatever anyway. I'm the... the librarian. What a useless job. My pokemon's a chameleon called kecleon and... I named him Kaku. Stupid name. Stupid, stupid..."

("Fukawa-san, p-please don't think that-"  
"S-Shut up, you shortie!"  
"U-Uu...")

"Hmph. I am Togami Byakuya, Heir, and above all you useless peasants. I don't have to do anything at all since I am much more useful than any one of you, but too useful for this ridiculous project to recognize. My pokemon is a meowth; I have bequeathed upon him the name of Nyasu."

"Hi there, Asahina Aoi, Swimmer here! I was recently appointed the... coach of this project, I guess? I'm not really sure as to what that is, but I'll do my best! My pokemon's a yellow duck called a psyduck, and I named her Kodako!"

"I am Oogami Sakura, Fighter. I am the secondary coach of this project, and like Asahina, I am not sure on what this 'coach' business is about. My pokemon, however, is doll-like and called meditite; I have named her Asanan."

"Are-- I'm Hagakure Yasuhiro, Fortune Teller! My fortunes are 30% accurate most of the time, and it only costs a few million yen, so come on and have a two-hour fortune! My pokemon's a tiny round green bird called natu, but I call 'im Neiti!"

"Um... Naegi Makoto, Good Luck. Yeah, I know. I haven't been assigned to anything yet, but it's not like I'm really good at anything either, so, heh. My pokemon's a... a brown fox-ish creature called an eevee, I guess. Her name's Shimako."

"I'm Maizono Sayaka, Idol! I'm the 'stewardess' around here, I guess; something like a tour guide, maybe. The President tells me all the info we'll need, so I guess I'm like an informative tour guide. My pokemon's a tiny leaf dinosaur called a chikorita, but I named her Chii."

"Hey there, it's Kuwata Leon, Baseball Player! Haven't been assigned to anything yet like Togami and Naegi either, but I swear I'm pretty damn good at some things. Maybe. My pokemon's a really strong monkey called a - hehe - mankey. I named him Manki!"

"Yamada Hifumi, Doujin Author! I draw things for the project to help with certain things, but that's about it. My pokemon's a /shoujo/-nurse type happiny, whom I have happily named Mikan!"

"I am Celestia Ludenberg, Gambler. I am in charge of keeping this entire place clean; and I mean /absolutely/ clean. There are trash cans around every corner of this building for a reason; use them. My pokemon is just like me, called a gothita; I prefer to call her Gochimu."

("Celestia Ludenberg-san... is that really your real name?"  
"Would you like to find out?..."  
"No... Never mind... I'm sorry I asked...")

"Tch... Oowada Mondo, Gang Leader. Not in charge of anything here, since I break rules all the time. My pokemon's a orange dog thing called growlithe... named 'im Chuck."

"My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hall Monitor! My job is to ENFORCE RULES!! Your jobs are to FOLLOW RULES!! And please do not be late for meetings like this in the future! My pokemon is a rock-rhinoceros called a rhyhorn! I NAMED IT SAIHON!"

("Does... Does he really need to shout like that...?"  
"I-Ishimaru-kun is just used to having to raise his voice. You know, being a Hall Monitor and all...")

"Uu... I'm... Fujisaki Chihiro, Programmer... I'm... I'm in charge of anything related to computers and other electronic devices in this project... my pokemon is a big kangaroo called kangaskhan... um, I named her Garura. ... I'm sorry!"

\---

There was silence for a bit. Fifteen people had spoken. One didn't.

Almost instantly, all other pairs of eyes in the room discreetly turns to look at the lone girl sitting alone. With her long, flowing light purplish-pinkish hair, she almost looks like a /yuki-onna/ - a snow lady.

"Umm...?"

"Isn't she gonna say anything?"

Murmurs float around the room, sounding five times louder in the closed area. Naegi tries approaching the girl slowly, but once she snaps her gaze towards his, he realizes she may very well be the most dangerous person in the room; and to get on her bad side would be a very, very idiotic thing to do.

"I am Kirigiri Kyouko, Detective. And that shall be the only thing any of you will get out of me."

**Author's Note:**

> idek how i came up with this but hey. also if you guys like dr pokemon au's then you should all go check out PokeRonpa! its pretty cool (and better than this anyway)


End file.
